Darrion Grobe (Earth-9485)
| Relatives = Advent (Kyle Grobe) (father) | Universe = Earth-9485 | BaseOfOperations = Formerly New York City, New York, Earth-616; Earth-9485 | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Scientist, adventurer | Education = | Origin = Human whose mind inhabits a bio-construct of Speedball. | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Fabian Nicieza; Darick Robertson | First = New Warriors Vol 1 50 | HistoryText = In the year 2092, Darrion's father was accidentally transformed into the time-travelling villain Advent, and the only way for him to be stopped was for Darrion to take the place of a kinetic being (Speedball), and go back in time to prepare for Advent's assault on the past. Darrion replaced Robbie immediately before "Speedball" was returned to his teammates after being lost in the Kinetic Dimension. Robbie and his fellow Warriors had been kidnapped by the Sphinx, and sent to various places / times. Robbie was put into the kinetic dimension, where he discovered that his own kinetic "bubbles" made up a universe themselves. In fact, each bubble represented a moment in time. Elsewhere/when, Darrion and his father were working on a way to travel through time using a chronal displacement shell, and his father had to rush a test-run for fear of the program being shut down. However, the test failed, and he was transformed into the time-travelling villain Advent. In order to stop him, Darrion isolated a being within the kinetic dimension (Speedball), and created a physical duplicate of him. He then programmed "Speedball II" with Robbie Baldwin's personality and memories, but with his own thoughts/memories in remission. He then traveled into the dimension, sneaked past Robbie, and used his chronally-enhanced powers to escape the dimension and free "his" fellow Warriors. He then went on to lead Robbie's life, acting and making the exact same decisions as the real Robbie Baldwin would. However, "time" eventually caught up with him, and the fateful day approached when Advent would attack the Warriors' time. It was then that Darrion's "shell" began malfunctioning, with his "bouncing" powers going haywire, and his mother suffering the effects of "chronal radiation." This "radiation" was detected by both the Sphinx and the Guardians of the Galaxy, and only through an instinctive "time-manipulation" was Darrion able to save his teammates from the Guardians, but nothing could stop the Sphinx from killing Speedball / Darrion. Darrion's "Death" Darrion/Speedball's impending death was foreseen by the time-manipulating Rina Patel. Rina discovered that she could "visit" various times in her past, but one day, upon seeing a news report about the Warriors, she accidentally threw herself into the future, where she was a member of the Warriors. Later "timeslips" would have her witness Speedball's death, and this led her to search out the team and warn them. There, she was dubbed Timeslip, and became an active hero with the team. However, all events proceeded as she had foreseen, and eventually, Robbie did "die." However, Rina's powers enabled her to see the truth of the matter, and somehow the Warriors were transported to the future, where a holographic version of Darrion aided them in defeating Advent. In defeating him, Darrion's universe was "made whole" again and he now lives again. | Powers = The same as those of Speedball when inhabiting the Speedball bio-construct, but with the kinetic powers augmented by temporal energies. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = * Speedball * New Warriors * Speedball II @ New Warriors Continuity Conundrum * New Warriors Message Board }} Category:Clones Category:Baldwin Family Category:Heroic Age Characters (Marvel 2099) Category:Time Travelers Category:Interdimensional Travelers